guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Archivist Zisthus
General Archivist Zisthus is one of the Forgotten, a keeper of lore. He is rather knowledgeable about the Oddbodies, hence the reason Commander Thurnis refers the player to Zisthus for quest The Missing Patrol. Location *Realm of Torment **Gate of Torment Dialogue :"So you wish to learn more about Abaddon's rejects? Reprobates! Idiots! A less likely group of heroes you'd be hard pressed to find. Which on of those misfits shall I tell you about?" :Tell me about Captain Yithlis. ::"Not many know this, but Captain Yithlis is the son of Commander Thurnis. The two of them haven't spoken in years. When he was younger, Yithlis was assigned to a patrol with two of his broodmates. The scouting party ran afoul of a horde of demons. Only Yithlis survived. ::Branded a coward, interrogated for treason, Yithlis was found not guilty... but that did not stop Thurnis from blaming him for the death of the other Forgotten. That day, Yithlis lost his reputation, his brothers, and his father." :Tell me about Garfaz Steelfur. ::"Garfaz is a mighty Charr Warrior known for his powerful deeds... things you and I consider barbaric. He has destroyed garrisons, set Ascalon's villages to the torch, and stood alone against the best warriors in Tyria. Do you curse him for his actions? Be glad of them, for without him many of those here would be dead already. ::When he first entered the Realm of Torment, he led a much greater band of Charr. They served the Titans that his race worships in the living world. Demons, however, are notoriously ravenous. Seeing the souls of his Charr brothers devoured has caused Garfaz to change sides... and we are lucky for it." :Tell me about The Lost. ::"The Margonite known as The Lost is an enigmatic creature. He has seen his people robbed of their future... he chooses to leave them and make his own. I don't know much about his motivations or intentions. He was found wandering the desolate landscape, screaming to the heavens to release him from this nightmare. When Captain Yithlis brought him to us, he would not say what words had passed between them. The Lost rarely speaks or moves, other than to kill. And that is for the best. Commander Thurnis is always looking for some reason to destroy the traitor Margonite..." :Tell me about Scout Ahktum. ::"Scout Ahktum was a member of the Sunspears, a group I believe you are familiar with. He was an ambassador to the Kournans; his mission was to prevent war. When Kormir's soldiers attacked, the Kournans turned on Ahktum. He was killed in the assault on Kourna and found himself here... tainted and sacrificed by the very Kournans he was fighting to save. Ironic, is it not?" :Tell me about Thenemi. ::"Thenemi is a contemptible being. He is a coward and a thief. Thenemi was once the Commander's chief advisor... the less said about him, the better." :Tell me about Igraine. ::"Igraine is from a land called Ascalon, where she served in a guild known as Ascalon's Chosen. I am unsure as to how she was tainted by Abaddon and cast into the Realm of Torment. She does not share her stories." Category:General NPCs (Nightfall) Category:Gate of Torment Category:Forgotten